


Long road

by Whiplash_thunderstorm



Category: Trolls (Movies 2016 2020)
Genre: Adoption, Friendship, Orphans, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reunions, Survival, World Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:33:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29456790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whiplash_thunderstorm/pseuds/Whiplash_thunderstorm
Summary: Yet another story request by none other than Raymundo!Branch was fed up with being ignored and being looked down on. He had accomplished allot to get where he was and that was more than half the adults. But now he has an idea and a risk to take.
Comments: 20
Kudos: 42





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Raymundo](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Raymundo).



Branch released a loud animalistic like growl from his throat as he threw a rock. Those stupid loud obnoxious idiots nearly gotten eaten today! No one believed him cause he just Paranoid! Oh it's not like anything else could eat a troll! He hated it here! Everyone partied over things like hanging up a towel? Rather than being productive and smart they were reckless and counter productive! Branch's ear flicked towards the sounds just a few paces away from him. Almost instinctively branch lowered himself to the ground. Carefully he crept up on its source curving in on the side. He had performed and perfected this approach years ago. 

Cooper sniffed quietly behind the bushes sadly as wiped away his tears. Just because he didn't look like everyone else didn't mean he was ugly! Right? He looked at his four legs/arm like limbs. His whole body was built different and he knew that! It was just hard to fit in when he looked so different. The bush beside him rustled catching his attention. He leaned his neck out closer to try to see why. Bright blue eye's snapped open to his attention as he immediately flung his head back.  
Branch stood up from the bush seeing that it was just Cooper. The sat in awkward silence as branch stood there by Cooper. 

"Why... Why are you crying?" Branch asked as he leaned in closer to Cooper.

"W-what! (Sniff) I'm n-not crying!" Cooper sniffling only gave him further away. 

"Yeah and bright pink! What's wrong? Shouldn't you be dancing somewhere?" Branch rolled his eyes as he sat down on the dirt. 

".... Some of the other kids called ne weird today..." Cooper said sadly as he let his head droop down. 

Branch sat there beside him quietly as he too then looked away. The wind blew by after a few moments as the 12 and 8 year old sat by each other. 

"D-do you ever wonder what lies beyond home?" Cooper asked Branch as he calmed down.

Branch turned to look at the younger troll with a raised eyebrow. He was one of the few who had ever dared to hike even a foot away from party Central. 

"If there was anything I wanted to find I went searching for it.. So far I explored a pretty decent chunk of the woods." Branch turned his gaze away from the younger troll once more. 

"I mean beyond the woods? Do you think there's anything beyond the woods?" Cooper asked as he turned his head to face deeper into the woods. 

Branch turned to speak only to find he had no words. What did lay beyond the woods? How far did the horizons stretch beyond their view? How far away could he truly get away from these sugar fueled retards! Branch eagerly got up as he rushed off not before turning back to Cooper. 

"Sorry I have to go! I have to find out now!" Branch called as Cooper watched him go in confusion. 

Branch quickly ran home to his bunker and straight down a hallway. He emptied out his hair entirely as he searched shelve after shelve. He held each tool and inspected the tools carefully. He pulled down books and he pulled out rations. That's when he stopped at one shelf. Quickly without thought shoved it into his hair. He filled up his largest backpack and canteen as he stopped once more. Sure his home wasn't the nicest and he had allot more plans for it but. He couldn't help but feel like he was parting with something important. Yet at the same time he felt something pull him away hurrying him to leave. But to what? He was trying to run off into the unknown, like something was waiting for him. Maybe in another life that thought might have stopped him. 

Branch waited till dark out to embark on his leave. Surely an adult would have tried to stop him if they caught wif of it. The other children would have tried to follow or mock him all the way till they dared not to. But he also had one stop he wanted to make before he left for good. He currently stood outside his window of the orphanage. He leaned his head into the window space throwing a small pebbles at the hidden mass under a blanket. A pink and magenta striped troll head slowly rose to meet his gaze.

"You sure that you want in?" Branch's voice held an uncertainty that matched his companions.

Cooper looked back at the sleeping village for the last time. What was waiting for him here? Yet what kind of life awaited him beyond those woods. Cooper turned to look back at Branch as the moon illuminated his figure. 

"Let's do it!"


	2. Humming

Dawn was just coming over the horizon as the two made good progress. However Cooper wasn't always used to staying up late nor did he have branch's endurance. 

"Branch! Bud! Im tired!" Cooper whined as Branch sighed as he stopped and scanned the area. 

Cooper watched as Branch shot up into the canopy above them. He watched as black ropes shot between the branch's bending to his will. When he heard a sharp whistle Cooper nervously climbed up. Branch picked him up and placed him into a hammock. He then threw a camo blanket over him as Cooper took it in. A tarp provided him shade as he laid in the dark green hammock.

"Whoa! This is nice!" Cooper happily swung the hammock as he got comfy. 

Branch just scoffed as he got something for them to eat and drink. Cooper happily excepted the meal as he ate hungrily. Branch ate lightly as he studied the area closely as he bit into an apple. 

"Hey Branch?..... I have a question.." Cooper sat up looking at Branch. 

Branch simply rolled his eyes as he looked to Cooper. 

"I no you don't like ta sing and all that..... But what about humming? And can you cuddle me please!" Cooper asked the second one allot happier than the first. 

Branch met both request with an odd stare as cooper waited for a response. 

Branch curled up by the loaf of fur on the hammock as it gently swayed. He had to admit Cooper had allot of gut for his age to be here. Throughout the entire night he expected him to be begging to go back. Yet not a peep just him asking a series of Questions. Branch planed to move for the next couple of days with the cover of night. The Orphanage must have realized Cooper wasn't there. If they truly wanted to see the other side of the woods they can't be brought back to square one. 

Cooper ears perked up as he heard it first as he slept. He opened his eyes just a peep to smile at the older boy. Branch was gently humming to himself quietly as he lost himself in thought. Cooper couldn't help himself as he began to hum alongside him. Branch faltered in his rhythm only to regain himself. The two laid there humming as they slowly fell asleep.

"Branch can I sing? I wanna sing!" Cooper asked as he trailed behind him. 

"If ya can sing quietly!" Branch replied as he slowly walked ahead. 

Branch new they had to be around here somewhere as he scanned the area. If he could find one they could double the progress they've made! 

"Aha there they are! Now we just need to pick one..." Branch held his chin as he studied each one of the herd.

It was a heard of bull horned beetles! There tough bodies held strongly against the elements of the out doors. They were fast as flying, walking and even burrowing! They were easy to tame as well so if they wanted a ride these guy's were sure to be handy. 

"Hey Branch how bout this one!" Branch felt himself go pale from shock as Cooper stood on the back of one. 

Surprisingly the Beetle didn't seem to mind the little trolling. Docile but was allot bigger than most of the herd as they seemed more brittle. 

"No it's part of the elderly side of the group might get sick on the way..." Branch quickly dismissed it as he continued looking. 

"Oh how about this one!" Cooper shouted by another Beetle.

"He's too young!" Branch called back as he watched Cooper run between the beetles. 

"This one?" Cooper asked as he looked at Branch.

"Yep she's perfect.."


	3. Little shanties

Branch held onto the make shift bridle as he steered the young Beetle with ease. She was a smooth ride and made good time as they flew through the air. 

"How bout..... Thunder!... Storm?... Maybe uh... Slipstream!... Razor... Razorwhip?" Cooper trailed on from behind him as he petted the Beetle.

"Are you still trying to come up with a name for her?" Branch glanced behind him with a small chuckle. 

"Hey im not content in calling her 'She' all the time! She's gotta have a name!" Cooper defended as he playfully nudged Branch.

Branch only laughed as he steered the magnificent creature through the night. 

"Hey Branch? What were you humming earlier? I didn't recognize it but it was fun!" Cooper asked Branch with a squeeze of his shoulder. 

Branch looked back at Cooper as he slowed down the Beetle a tad bit. 

"It was an old thing my.... My grandpa and dad sung for me..." Branch smiled at the bittersweet memory of when he was younger. 

Branch pulled out a small old tattered leather notebook from his hair. 

"This was my grandpa's... He has a bunch of them written down so they wouldn't be forgotten.." Branch didn't know why his grandfather feared such a thing.

He quickly tucked it back into his hair as he sped back up again. The sudden acceleration had Cooper giggling as he flew back a little. 

"Can I hear it? With actual lyrics?" Cooper asked excitedly as he bounced slightly. 

Branch wanted to object when he felt the Beetle rumble from beneath him. It too seemed to have wanted to here him as it let out a warble. 

"Really? Both if you are against me?" Branch asked in mock hurt as he was only met with a giggle and a mocking warble. 

Branch was silent as he once more slowed down the Beetle's flight. Cooper thought Branch wasn't going to do as he was met with silence. Instead he heard a sharp intake of breathe and a hum. 

"There once was a ship that put to sea and the name of that ship was the Billy O' tea. The wind blew hard her bow dipped down, Blow my bully boys blow.." Branch paused for a breathe of air. 

Cooper was astonished as he was met with Branch's voice as he sung. The music kept a steady beat as the lyrics began to paint a tale. 

"Soon may the Wellerman come to bring us suger and tea and rum. One day when the tonguin is done well take our leave an go~" branch sung with more confidence as they flew.

Cooper began to bob his head to the lyrics. The beat had changed to become faster and more upbeat. He began to think of himself and branch as he listened to the word's. 

"She had not been two week's from shore when down on her a right whale bore! The captain called on hands and Swore he'd take that whale in tow...." Branch sat straighter as he sung the lyrics enjoying the way they felt. 

Cooper couldn't help but picture him and Branch and their beetle. Them traveling farther and farther from home. As the left they were getting only closer and closer to the answers! 

"Soon may the Wellerman come to bring us suger and tea and rum. One day when the tonguin is done well take our leave an go~" 

Cooper began to clap merrily as Branch sung proudly into the night air. His clapping brought Branch back where he was as he flew. The Beetle warbling sadly as he had stopped while Cooper froze confused.

"Why did ya stop? It was really good!" Cooper asked as he placed both hands back on the Beetle's back. 

Branch shuddered as he tried to think of something to tell the younger troll. 

"I ya..-thought I heard something! We have to be careful when we travel at night!" Branch told the troll as he sped the Beetle just a tad bit faster. 

Cooper shrugged as he hummed the tune to himself as Branch gave out a sigh. 

"Hey Branch...." Cooper spoke with a tap on his friends shoulder.

"Yes?..." Branch felt his breathe hitch as he got ready for a question.

"I think we should name her Whale!" Cooper said with a 100% confidence in the name. 

"What we are not naming it Whale!" Branch shot back of look at Cooper only to be caught off guard with a shake from beneath him. 

"You wanna be named Whale?" Branch asked with disbelief to the creature below. 

He was only met with a satisfied warble at the name while Cooper whooped in joy. These two were gonna be the death of him..

Sea shanti- Wellerman by Nathan Evans


	4. New Friend

Branch didn't believe his eye's when he saw it at first. But as they got closer and closer he saw the honest truth in his eye's. Cooper was in a loss of words as they parked their Beetle. The neon city of flashing lights were forever burned in their memory. Trolls walked this way and that paying little to no mind to them. That's when Branch realized these trolls were nothing like he had ever seen before! There skin were almost holographic in a way and there hair was a whole different story! Each trolls hair was styled in there own unique way as they walked by. 

"Whoa.... Just whoa..." Cooper took a few steps forward. 

Branch could only agree but first he quickly made his hair fall slack and put it in a low ponytail. Not allot but it'll keep the trolls from questioning hopefully. Branch still on the Beetle's back followed closely behind cooper. He and the bug were both making sure he wasn't crushed by the larger bugs that just darted this way and that. They were all so much larger that they fit on the side walk. Branch was trying to make sense of the various signs that shined in his face. It was markings he didn't understand nor could he make out. 

"Hey Branch do you hear that?" Cooper stopped suddenly as he looked up his two companions. 

Branch tried to find what Cooper was talking about as he shifted his ears. All he could hear was the busy hustle of the city. 

"What?" Branch gave up as amongst those sounds there were some he didn't understand. 

"Someone is crying..." Cooper said as he turned back to look for its source. 

Suddenly without explaining Cooper took off and turned a corner. Beetle quickly in turn took after him throwing Branch abit off balance. He saw Cooper duck into a dark alleyway to his shock. He stopped the beetle just outside the alleyway as he hoped of. He couldn't believe his eye's! Cooper was standing just a few paces from a little girl as she huddled into herself.

"당신은 누구입니까?" She looked up at them with teary eyes. 

Branch felt himself sweat at the word's his worst fear was true. These trolls spoke in a whole nother language! How could they help her even if they wanted to? The trolls hair was blue and she wore a frilly blue dress too. 

"Um hello?" Branch took a stab at it hoping maybe she understood him. 

The girl in return gave him a small timid wave. That was good she understood him maybe she spoke his language!

"Do you speak English?" He received a shake of the head "Do you understand us?" Branch smiled as he received a nod. 

Branch looked around the area it was dark dirty and overall nasty. Why would she want to be back here and not up there? 

"Are you lost?" Branch asked as Cooper was patting her back. 

The girl nodded her head to confirm she was lost. Wani was out with her sisters and mother to go out tonight. However she had gotten separated on the train and got lost somewhere in the city. 

"Oh! Maybe you can ride with us and we can help find you!" Cooper happily hoped on the beetle excited for a new friend.

"Are you looking for home?" He asked to receive a no. "Are you looking for someone?" He received a nod as he then helped her up onto the beetle. 

The girl had to be somewhere between 7 and 9 he thought as he took the reigns. Whale was eager to help find the little girls someone. 

"Can you tell us what they look like?" Cooper asked only to be left unanswered. 

"Cooper I know! let her draw them for us!" Branch pulled out sheets of papper and Cooper's color pencils.

"Do you have anything of there's that we can use to track them?" Branch asked over his shoulder as the pencil and papper were taken. 

He was met with silence till he was given a charm bracelet over his shoulder. He looked at it for a bit studying the different color beads. He then leaned forward and held it infront of Whales nose. She took a good wif at if and started to lean right. Branch allowed her to go right and take them down through the city. Meanwhile he was listening to Cooper as he told there friend a story. After some time branch received a drawing that was held over his shoulder. He took it gingerly as he looked at it. There were a White troll figure and five smaller ones. One was blue, pink, green, yellow and purple! He quickly pieced together that this was her family! 

After awhile Branch heard Cooper as he was about to give the beetle another wif of the Bracelet. 

"Look Branch over there! Those poor trolls are all crying!" Cooper said sadly when there passenger came to life. 

"그게 다야! 그게 내 가족이야!" She bounced excitedly in ger spot as she pointed to them. 

Beetle quickly hustled over to the family with a tug from the reins. One of the girls who looked exactly like the girl only pink spotted them first. She quickly grabbed onto the white troll lady rapidly saying something. Before he knew as he let their passenger down she was engulfed by a crying mother. Soon the quintuplets were reunited with mashed up foreign words. That's when Branch met the mother's gaze for the first time.


	5. K-pop

Branch watched as Cooper played with the other trollings. Branch was at the table with their mother as she wanted to talk with him. 

"So you and Cooper are by yourselves?" The mother spoke with worry as she talked with him. 

"Yes ma'am." Branch answered politely as he turned to her. 

"W-where are your parents?!" Inko asked shocked and worried for the twelve year old. 

Inko spoke both English and Korean and she was trying to teach her daughter's as well. When she first saw Branch and Cooper the first thing she noticed was how dirty they both were. They looked to have been outside for day's on end! So when she brought them home she sent both of them to bathe. Upon closer expectation she realized Branch was not a K-pop troll and it was clear Cooper was a funk troll. 

"Branch..... What kind of troll are you?" Inko asked gently to the boy. 

Branch tilted his head in confusion at her question.

"What do you mean?" Branch asked catching Inko off guard.

"Branch come up here! You wont believe this!" Cooper called from upstairs.

Branch stood up after acknowledging his friends call him. 

"Excuse me.." Branch said to Inko as he went up stairs. 

Branch opened the sister's room to find them all giggling. On the floor was a map sprawled out for all to see. The girls and Cooper leaning over it as they studied it together. 

"Branch look! It's a world map! The girls asked me as to where we wanted to go and they pulled out the map!" Cooper said as Branch entered the room to join them.

The map was divided into six main land's and then between them were patches of other's. Using his own map of troll forest he located where they were. They were in starlight city home of the K-pop trolls! They were just acres away from troll village and Bergen town! How did they never know about this place? That's when on he looked up on the girls map to find out their name for them... Pop troll territory.

"Wow! I've never seen a map so detailed on the pop troll territory before!" Baby bun said as she studied his map. 

That's when Branch realized she was right! On the girls map little to nothing was marked that was outside the boarder! Yet everywhere else was detailed and mapped out.... Did no one from outside pop troll territory come to their homeland? He then noticed a location on pop troll territory that he didn't have on his map.

"Hey Branch? Why are there two pop troll City's?" Cooper asked his friend seeing on two different maps that they were in two different places. 

Branch and the girls realized this two in confusion as they saw it. 

"....I don't know.." Branch admitted as he sat up on the floor. 

"Well before you two leave we wanted to give you something! As a thank you for finding Wani!" Baby Bun was the best English speaker of her sisters said. 

They handed Branch a history book, a Korean Book, and a sign language book. 

"We wanted you to ne able to speak with all of us next time you visit!" Baby bun translated for her sister Ari. 

That was true since he couldn't speak their native tongue and Kim couldn't speak at all! Then Gomdori handed him a copy of their map and a camera with a smile. 

"As long as you travel will you take pictures for us please!" Baby bun asked yet she wasn't the only one to give him a pleading look. 

"Of Coarse! However in return one day you gotta travel with us!" Cooper said catching everyone off guard. 

"Why let you see pictures when one day you can see the real deal! I've only been traveling with Branch for a few day's now and I've seen so much!" Cooper explained happily smiling wide.

The girls looked around at each other and then backed to him. 

"Aren't you scared? There's so many bad thing's in the world!" Baby bun said for Wani as they huddled up together.

"No cuz I have Branch! He's an expert survivalist! Besides fear can't stop you forever!" Cooper said hitting everyone deeply..

Branch looked at Cooper in thought as he began to reflect.

Inko came to the girl's room with the officer behind her only to get the shock of her life! Surrounding an open window the girl's were screaming farewell and waving goodbye. Out in the sky was a beetle with two boy's saying there own as the journey continued.


End file.
